With the advancement of technology, the use and popularity of electronic devices has increased considerably. Electronic devices are commonly used to capture, process, and transmit image and audio data. Some electronic devices utilize voice recognition technology which can be utilized to obtain and a user's voice commands and execute actions that correspond to the voice commands. Electronic devices may utilize software that analyzes incoming audio to detect wake words which cause a system to initiate the obtaining and executing of voice commands provided by a user. For example, a user may say “Jarvis, reduce the temperature in the room by five degrees.” Some electronic devices may include functionality for both playing or transmitting content such as audio content as well as receiving or obtaining user input in the form of voice commands. However, such devices may utilize hardware configurations that place an output component (e.g., a speaker) within close proximity to an input component (e.g., a microphone). Such hardware configurations can result in voice commands or wake words being undetected by the device as the wake words or voice commands are drowned out by other sounds or otherwise undetectable by the device and software. For example, an electronic device playing loud music, which the microphone picks up, may make it difficult for the system to detect the utterance of a wake word provided by a user. There remains a need for improved voice-controlled devices.